


The Pink Glove

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Death, Other, The Spine is in despair, Tragedy, fem!Rabbit, rabbit no, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: (This story can also be viewed on tumblr, DA and Quotev. A one-shot story, but if you want more I'll see what I can do.)This story began from the story starter, "the pink glove lay on the floor", and grew into what seems like a tragic outcome for two of the automatons in the steam powered band.Prepare to be shocked as Spine finds a discovery which sends him into despair....*WARNING: Major Character death, gore and mention of brief nudity and bodily harm. You have been warned*





	The Pink Glove

The pink glove lay on the floor, its colour draining in the winter's downpour of rain, a harsh wind making the trees creak.  
Spots of oil were by the garment, a silver-coloured hand reaching for it.

Though he could not feel the rain physically on his skin, The Spine was wary about the watery weather which could cause him to rust. He snatched up the glove and looked at it as he sheltered under the porch roof of the Walter Manor.

Rabbit's glove.It had to be!

With its torn fingertips and silky material along with a feminine design of lacy trim and patterns; none of the other robots wore something remotely similar. Now here it was, abandoned. But why?  
Come to think of it, Spine hadn't seen Rabbit all day.  
What WAS his sister playing at? Was this some kind of prank?  
'Anxious' to find out where she was, he grabbed an umbrella, walking out of the manor's gates with the glove in his hand.

A few more drops of oil, astonishingly still black and shiny on the sidewalk, left a faint inky trail that was slowly being eroded by the elements. The titanium alloy male followed the trail with long, purposeful strides. His boiler hissed and his gears ticked in overdrive as he moved forward, his own hand gripping the limp glove that was still damp with rainwater.  
The male's footsteps seemed to echo slightly, since it was so quiet, nearing his destination with a rapid but steady succession of steps. A grim expression was on his face and his emerald photo-receptors glowed like headlamps whilst the already cloudy sky grew darker.  
Thunder rumbled almost threateningly, forks of silver lightening lit up the sky and everything below for a split second before it was followed by another thunderclap and the bitter wind that howled like a pack of wolves.  
This did not make the automaton falter however.

"Rabbit? Rabbit, where are you?" Spine called out, scouting the area.  
"What are you playing at?" he murmured. Spine was 100 percent sure he saw the red and black stripy tights his sister wore sticking out from behind a dumpster. Moving forward, he saw the rest of her.......and really wished he hadn't!

Oil leaked from her broken and dented body, gears scattered like confetti on her clothes and copper figure.  
And her face.  
Oh God! Her face!

Her blue photoreceptor flickered faintly like an old torch, the green optic completely missing and only leaving a gaping hole. Her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, steam lines escaping from her dirty and rusted vents, oozing more thick, copius amounts of oil.  
Sickening tears at the metal skin was present on both her body and face, black dress ripped so she was bare from the neck down to where the black and red tights began. She made no sound, her boiler completely gone with a few more leakages of oil and water, making her insides spark. Blue matter traces were around where the core ought to have been, glowing faintly in the darkness.

Spine looked as if he was going to faint, his whole chassis trembling. Oil tears sprung to his eyes. He fell to his knees and cradled Rabbit close, bowing his head.  
"Oh, Rabbit..... My poor, sweet Rabbit" he croaked with overwhelming melancholy. He stroked her cheek gently and scanned for any sign of life.  
Nothing.  
Stifling a sob, he looked around for help. But who would help two robots?  
As far as humans were concerned, Rabbit would be a worthy candidate for the scrap heap by now, ready to be recycled. The Spine..... Spine was just another being of gears and code, only doing what he was programmed to do.  
These heinous thoughts that pulsed through his wiring made him feel sick to his mechanical stomach, tears dripping onto his sister's face.  
Glove still clenched in his hand, The Spine stood up, tenderly scooping up Rabbit in a bridal carry.

Making his way back to the manor, he was crying so darn hard, but for once he didn't care. He just wanted Rabbit back!!!  
"Set me free.." The Spine sang softly through his misery, a skein of sandalwood and petrichor scented steam being exhaled to the damp air, fading as quickly as it had appeared.

"My Honeybee..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry this one is quite short.  
> Feel free to leave a comment below and/or leave a Kudos on this story, tell me if you want more (though this may just be a one-shot).  
> Why do I either make these stories gory or sad? or both? *shrug*


End file.
